


Truth or Dare

by Aurorazilla



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking, a lot of making out, just a short oneshot idk, overdone trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorazilla/pseuds/Aurorazilla
Summary: “This is childish,” Cheryl says before taking a slow sip of her stupidly strong mixed drink.“Scared I’ll dare you to kiss me, Bombshell?” Toni taunts, drinking her beer with a smirk.Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Scared I’ll kiss you and you’ll be begging for more.”OR: Toni and Cheryl are at a party. Things happen.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> a choni oneshot because why tf not bitch

So, to be honest, Cheryl doesn’t quite hate Toni Topaz as much as she’d initially thought. The bitch was irritating, yeah, and seemed to love teasing Cheryl. That much hasn’t changed since their somewhat friendship began. (Not that she’s complaining; she loves her banter with Toni just as much as she loves their sort of serious deep emotional conversations about their lives.)

Jughead, Betty, Kevin, Archie, and Veronica are, naturally, ALL OVER their sudden alliance as soon as Cheryl sits down with them at lunch. Well, sat down next to Toni at the end of the table, where there was hardly any room to begin with. This lack of room resulted in her sort of sitting on Toni’s lap, and maybe Cheryl kind of liked the pink blush that darkened her cheeks.

“What are you hens gossiping about over here?” Cheryl purrs, her hands settling in her lap when Toni’s came to rest on her waist to steady her.

“Um-” Jughead stammers, but Kevin abruptly cuts him off.

“My birthday party. You should totally come. It’s not gonna be huge; just us, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and the pussycats who will  _not_ be giving a live performance no matter how much I begged.” Kevin grins, eyeing Toni’s hands. “So that’s new, huh?”

Cheryl holds up her hand, showing off her heirloom ring. “This old thing? No, it’s been in the Blossom family for generations.”

“Uh, I meant-”

“Sounds like a drag,” Cheryl hums, leaning a bit into Toni’s body which totally does  _not_ feel nice and warm against her own. “But-” she looks down at the Serpent, who is watching her curiously. “I think I can make an appearance.” She turns back to the others. “Since you seem so desperate for me to do so.”

With this, she slips off of Toni’s lap and saunters off. When she’s out of earshot, all eyes are on Toni.

“She’s- um, we’re kind of friends now?” Toni excuses.

“Right. Just gals bein’ pals,” Veronica snickers into her water bottle. (Toni has the urge to squeeze it so it splashes all over her.)

* * *

Toni finds herself sort of anxiously watching the door of Pembrooke. Of course, Sweet Pea is the first to notice her anxiety and pats her shoulder with a grin.

“So-”

“Save it.” Toni quips. “It’s not like I-”

“Have a big, beautiful, bisexual crush on her?”

Toni lugs him in the arm. “Fuck you.”

“Okay-  _ow_.” Sweet Pea rubs his arm. “But seriously- you got it bad for the queen bee and it’s  _hilarious_.”

“Glad I amuse you, asshole.” Toni grumbles, drinking her beer.

“Y’know, she might-”

The door opens and Toni totally does not turn to face it with a leap of her heart. There, in the doorway, donned in a scandalously low cut red dress that hugs her in  _all the right fucking places_ , stands Cheryl Blossom in all her splendor.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor,” Sweet Pea cackles and Toni has half a mind to punch him again when the door shuts and the telltale stilettos are clacking towards them.

Sweet Pea claps Toni’s shoulder again and walks away. She glares at him, hoping he can feel her piercing gaze on his leather jacket.

“Cha-Cha,” Cheryl greets with a grin. (Toni’s heart is in her throat when Cheryl’s eyes roam over her body.) “J’adore your…  _flannel-mesh_  aesthetic.”

“Uh. You too?” Toni stammers. “I mean-”

“Relax,” Cheryl’s red lips pull into a smirk.  _Fuck_ , Toni thinks. “I’m only teasing.”

“Right. Teasing.” Toni murmurs before Veronica’s voice pulls Cheryl’s attention away from her.

_Okay_. Toni drinks her beer. Not a problem. She can handle the wildfire that is Cheryl Blossom. She knows she can.

* * *

Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea are all demanding truth or dare. Because they wanna see the Northsiders squirm. And also they’re drunk. Not shitfaced - well, Sweet Pea, maybe - but definitely drunk.

Kevin agrees immediately, eyeing Fangs with a grin. Archie and Veronica reluctantly agree, sending worried glances to Cheryl. Cheryl is tipsy, and Toni is starting to become harder to look away from.

(Not that she’ll ever admit it.)

“This is childish,” Cheryl says before taking a slow sip of her stupidly strong mixed drink.

“Scared I’ll dare you to kiss me, Bombshell?” Toni taunts, drinking her beer with a smirk.

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Scared I’ll kiss you and you’ll be begging for more.”

(Kevin gives Betty an, ‘ _are you seeing this too_?’ look, and she shares it. They send it to Veronica, who wears a similar expression.)

(This, they all decide together, is clearly a sapphic sexual tension.)

(This, they also decide, is the fucking best outcome of tonight.)

* * *

“Is it true you and Veronica kissed to tryout for the Vixens?” Cheryl’s tone is edged, and Betty and Veronica simultaneously roll their eyes.

“You were  _there_ , Cheryl.” Veronica huffs.

“Oh, I know, but I wasn’t sure if I saw correctly.” Cheryl grins.

“We  _did_.” Betty blushes. 

Toni watches Cheryl for most of the game. Especially when Sweet Pea dares her to take off her shirt, which earned him a hard punch to the gut. He’s decided he’s done fucking with her for tonight, for the sake of his own health. (Cheryl’s eyes looking over her torso sent a shiver through Toni’s whole body. She is determined to get under the redhead’s cold exterior. And dress, maybe.)

_Interesting_ , Toni muses.

“Cheryl, truth or dare?” Veronica gulps down her drink, already more drunk than she ought to be.

“Dare,” Cheryl’s also kind of drunk now, and holy shit she can’t stop looking at Toni.

It’s funny - in this room full of people she pretends to hate, she feels so warm and… dare she say,  _happy_. She’s actually enjoying their company, and they seem to be enjoying hers. It’s the first time in a long time she’s having fun at a party of any sort.

“I dare you to kiss Toni.”

And then that fun and happiness freeze. She still feels warm and fuzzy, but she’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or the way Toni is watching her carefully. After their night at the movies and Pop’s, Cheryl admits she’s grown a bit of a soft spot for Toni. Going by their (totally  _not_ frequent) text conversations, she’d even say they’re kind of close. And Toni knows about it all now, anyway. So that look - it’s concern, and it’s genuine, and it’s  _cautious_. Like she’s asking for permission, for any sign of discomfort.

She doesn’t find an ounce.

Cheryl maneuvers across Fangs and Kevin, who sit between the two girls, and takes Toni’s face in her hands. Her skin is soft under her touch, and warm. When she presses her lips to Toni’s, the world suddenly feels clear and still.

Toni’s lips are so  _soft_ , and, God, Cheryl could kiss her all day. She’s gentle against her lips, her movements attentive against Cheryl’s, and it’s far more intoxicating than Cheryl’s strawberry vodka. So she runs her tongue along Toni’s lip, and swallows her gasp to plunge her tongue into the Serpent’s mouth.

“Okay- okay,  _whoa_. Holy shit. You guys can stop.” Kevin’s voice yanks her back to reality and Cheryl pulls away with a smirk, moving back to her place between Kevin and Josie.

_Bitch_ , Toni thinks, her lips tingling.

“Relax, Kurt Hummel; it was nothing compared to your borderline ‘R’ rated makeout session with your new leather-clad boy toy.” Cheryl dismisses, wiping the edges of her lips where her lipstick smeared.

(At this point, she’s decided she’s going to kiss Toni again before the night is over.)

* * *

Toni’s escaping the bathroom when she feels something press her to the wall. Her immediate instinct is to flip her attacker’s position, and she stops immediately when stronger arms push into her further and soft lips cover her own.

Oh.  _Oh_.

Her mind and body quickly catch up and she wraps her arms around Cheryl’s waist. She feels fingers run through her hair, pulling a low groan from her throat.

“Now who’s begging for more?” Toni teases.

“Shut up and get in the bathroom,” Cheryl breathes against her lips and, fuck, Toni can’t quite believe this is happening right now. But, fuck, the way Cheryl’s eyes seem almost  _black_ with desire has her scurrying into the bathroom, shutting the door, and pressing the redhead against the sink.

Cheryl kisses like she’s trying to prove something. Toni isn’t sure what it is, but it’s taking her damn breath away. Cheryl’s blunt nails dig into her bare sides, her lips separating from Toni’s to run her tongue along Toni’s collarbone. Toni shudders.

“You,” Cheryl’s lips are on her pulse, worrying the skin between her teeth before moving to Toni’s ear. “Make me,  _so_ angry.”

“Is this how you treat everyone who makes you angry?” Toni swallows another moan when Cheryl  _bites_ at her neck. It comes out anyway, a bit strangled.

“Only the hot ones with stupid pink hair,” Cheryl murmurs, running her fingers along Toni’s stomach.

Toni’s hands slip to the redhead’s ass, squeezing lightly and earning a whimper.

She’s about to connect their lips again when a knock at the door has them jumping apart.

“Ladies, as much as I’d hate to interrupt your, uh, bathroom time, I have to pee and I absolutely  _can’t_ hold it anymore.” Valerie’s voice makes them both relax.

“Sorry,” Toni combs her fingers through her her hair and Cheryl smooths down her dress. “Um. We were just- talking.”

“I don’t  _care_ just hurry up, oh my god.”

Toni opens the door and Valerie practically shoves them out of the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

Toni exhales slowly, looking at Cheryl.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you, bombshell?”

Cheryl grins, winking. “You haven’t seen  _anything_ yet, Cha-Cha.”

They return to the living room, where Veronica and Betty are cuddled on the couch and Jughead and Archie are talking with Josie and Melody. Kevin and Fangs are making heart-eyes at each other in the corner.

Cheryl walks away to get some water, and Toni makes her way to where Sweet Pea is devouring a cold slice of pizza.

“Where have  _you_ been?” He says around a mouthful.

Toni wrinkles her nose. “I was in the bathroom.”

“Making out with Cheryl?”

Toni punches his arm. He groans in annoyance and pain.

“Shit! God, the same  _spot_?” He whines.

Toni rolls her eyes and takes the glass of water Cheryl offers her. Toni blushes and thanks her before the redhead saunters off to annoy Veronica and Betty.

“You got lipstick on your neck,” Sweet Pea points out and Toni’s cheeks darken as she wipes fruitlessly at the red stains on her skin.

“Asshole,” she mutters before following Cheryl to the couch.

So, yeah, Cheryl doesn’t hate Toni Topaz. Not in the slightest. (She just really enjoys kissing her. And being around her. And holding her.) (And her.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr:  
> pinkbunny-imagines
> 
> thanks for readin' xoxo


End file.
